


Dating the Director of Admissions

by Aria_Lerendeair, StarlightDragon



Series: The Director of Admissions [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Insecure!Dean, M/M, Mention of first kisses, confident!Cas, cuteness, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into a few of the milestones of their relationship as Dean is dating the Director of Admissions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating the Director of Admissions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



> Another of the birthday presents for Rose, here's another sequel to your adorable Director of Admissions series.

 

 

Dean took a deep breath and tried not to fidget as he tapped the steering wheel of the Impala, waiting to turn the corner.  The light glared red at him and he wondered if it was an omen of how terrible their date was going to go.  He sighed and stared at the ceiling.  

 

This is what he got for wanting to do things right.  To treat Cas properly, like he deserved.  He was going to fuck things up, because he was sure that Cas wanted to wait longer than three dates before they jumped into bed together, but fuck.  He wanted him, so damn bad.  He wanted, just, wanted something more than kissing.  

 

Dean sighed and turned the corner when the light finally went green.  As much as he wanted to get Cas into bed again and spend hours upon hours relearning his body (Cas had filled out and his fingers itched to discover what that meant when he was naked), he needed to do this right, because Cas deserved this.  

 

But now, here he was, pulling into Cas' perfect little suburban neighborhood, with his car and his music.  He didn't belong here, in Cas' perfect life.  He never had.  He should...he should...

 

_ 'I was never better off without you.  Never.'   _

 

Cas' words from their second first date echoed in his mind and Dean took another deep breath, pulling into the driveway.  He had to respect Cas' wishes.  At least until Cas asked him to leave, and he'd, well, he'd figure out how to deal with that when the time came.  

 

He parked his baby and looked around, but his presence in the neighborhood hadn't been registered by the man mowing his lawn or the two kids playing a few houses down.  Dean took a deep breath and walked up to the door, holding up his hand to knock, only to have it opened before he could even touch it.  

 

"Eager much, Cas?" he teased, smiling at the other man.  His stomach did a weird swooping motion at the smile Cas gave him and Dean's eyes fluttered shut when Cas leaned forward and gave him a kiss.  

 

"Maybe a little," Cas admitted, pulling back and opening the door.  "Come on in, I'm almost done with dinner."  

 

Dean blinked and shut the door behind him, only just remembering to take off his shoes at the last second before he walked further into the house.  "I, you're cooking?  You didn't have to do-" he froze when Cas pressed a long finger to his lips.  

 

"Hush," Castiel ordered.  "I wanted to cook you dinner.  I'm not doing anything I didn't want to do.  I even have beer for you, since I know you dislike wine."  

 

Dean chuckled and shrugged his jacket off, tossing it over the back of the couch, following Cas into the kitchen.  "You didn't have to buy me beer, Cas, you're never going to drink it."  

 

Castiel shrugged.  "Yes, well.  I imagine that you will be over here often, so the beer will disappear and I won't have to do a thing."  

 

Dean stared at Cas as he moved to the stove and looked at something in a pan, like he hadn't just said something that had rocked Dean's entire world.  Yeah, they'd talked about visiting each other more, but he hadn't been sure that Cas even wanted to.  He took a sniff and looked around.  "Would uh, would it be rude of me to ask what you are cooking?"  

 

Castiel opened the fridge and pulled out one of the beers that he had gotten for Dean and handed it to him.  "No, not at all," he said, shifting so he could kiss Dean slowly, pressing him back against the counter.  

 

Dean groaned into the kiss, and just as he was about to wrap his arm around Castiel's waist and pull him in closer, the other man was back at the stove and the oven, putzing around.  He took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling.   _Slow_.  He had to respect Cas and what he wanted.  He wasn't trying to be a tease.  

 

"I'm making steaks.  But they have at least another twenty minutes.  The potatoes will be done too, and then we'll have everything ready," Castiel said, turning on Dean, grinning.  "I wonder what we could do with twenty minutes."  

 

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but it had gone dry at the sight of Castiel advancing on him like a panther advances on prey.  "Uh, I mean, there's lots?"  

 

Castiel paused only inches from him and studied him, his eyes narrowing and Dean winced.  Whenever Cas looked at him like that, it meant that he'd given away something he didn't want to. 

 

"Dean," Castiel said.  "What is wrong?"  

 

Dean opened his mouth and snapped it shut.  It was going to sound ten times stupider out loud than it did in his head.  There was no need to say any of that.  None at all.  "Nothing is wrong."  

 

Castiel sighed and stepped in closer, rubbing his nose against Dean's.  "Yes there is.  You used to need nothing more than the vaguest of possible hints to jump me.  Now, I have almost outright propositioned you, and you look terrified at the prospect.  Tell me what is wrong."  His lips quirked for a moment.  "I promise to only laugh a little at you."  

 

Dean huffed out a laugh and swatted at Cas.  "No, everything functions perfectly well, don't give me that look, I'm not carrying pills in a side pocket."  

 

Castiel's lips quirked in a smile.  "I am quite relieved to hear that, but I would have not cared, not really, regardless," he said, reaching out to wrap his hands around the collar of Dean's shirt, tugging him closer.  "Will you tell me what is wrong now?"  

 

Dean swallowed hard and stared at Cas.  "I wanted to do this right, you know.  Treat you like you deserve.  Not, not, you know.  Sleep with you on the third date like the rules and shit say."  

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow.  "So you don't want to sleep with me?"  

 

"No!" Dean protested, shaking his head.  "I definitely, _absolutely_ , cannot wait to get you into bed."  

 

"Excellent," Castiel said, licking his lips.  "So, what is stopping you?"  

 

Dean dropped his hands to Castiel's hips and he could feel the heat of him through the blue button up and tan slacks.  "I don't.  You're more important than that.  I don't want this to be-"

 

Castiel chuckled and reached up to press a finger to Dean's lips, rubbing the pad of his finger against the swell of Dean's lower lip.  "Dean.  I know.  But I also know how you are.  I don't want you to change who you are for me.  I've never wanted that."  

 

Dean swallowed again and tightened his hands on Cas' waist.  "Just, I want to do this right."  

 

"You are," Castiel whispered, leaning up to kiss Dean.  "You're here.  That's all I've ever wanted.  You're going to stay and spend the night with me.  We'll go on a drive tomorrow."  

 

"You sure?" Dean asked, leaning in to kiss Cas again, afraid to let their lips part for more than a few seconds, because then he might change his mind.  

 

Castiel smiled and wrapped both of his arms around Dean's shoulders.  "It depends on whether or not you spend the next twenty minutes the food is cooking kissing me senseless."  

 

Dean grinned and spun the both of them around, pinning Cas back against the counter, tugging at Cas' shirt until it came free of his belt and slacks.  "I think I can manage that," he growled, slipping his hands under the shirt, kissing Castiel, his hands sliding over bare skin.  

 

Castiel groaned and held on, tangling his fingers into Dean's short hair, pulling him closer.  

 

They forgot about the food, but it was worth it when they ate leftover chinese food from the fridge, neither of them wearing anything more than boxers.  

 

Dean grinned and trailed his toes up the inside of Cas' thigh and smiled when blue eyes narrowed at him.  He blinked in surprise when Cas suddenly gave him one of his rarest smiles, the wide, crinkly-eyed one that made his heart beat faster than it ever should.  "Cas?"  

 

"I love you like this," Castiel admitted, smiling at Dean.  "I mean, I love you all of the time, so that's normal, but like this.  Completely relaxed, completely yourself and unable to keep your hands off of me." 

 

Dean's mouth went dry and he stared at Cas, feeling his face heat up.  Fuck, was he blushing?  He was too fucking old to be blushing, he needed to cut this shit out.  

 

Castiel dropped his face into his hand and just stared at Dean, smiling again.  "Whenever you would blush, I would try to memorize the sight, because I didn't know when I would see it again."  

 

Dean groaned and pushed him up and out of his chair.  "Now I have to jump you, if only to keep you from complimenting me more."  

 

"Well, now, maybe that was my master plan," Castiel said, grinning up at Dean.  

 

Dean tugged Cas out of his chair and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the bedroom.  "Bastard," he growled.  

 

Castiel only grinned brighter and followed Dean into the bedroom.  

 

It was only after another round, this one slower and more gentle than the others, where they were laying curled up together, still awake, that Dean spoke.  

 

"I love when you're like this," Dean whispered, combing his fingers through Castiel's hair, ruffling it up even more.  He bit down on his lip, hoping that this would be enough.  "When you're sated and relaxed, and it's like all the tension has melted out of you.  You're, you're the most you, like this, Cas." He paused when blue eyes met his and he tried to keep going.  

 

Castiel smiled and leaned in to kiss Dean, soft and gentle.  "You're half right," he whispered.  "Because I'm the most me, when I'm here, curled up with you, like this, Dean Winchester."  

 

Dean clenched his eyes shut for a moment to keep the tears back, and then opened them to look at Cas again.  "Cas, I-"  

 

"Shh," Cas whispered, kissing him.  "I know.  I've never needed you to say it Dean.  You tell me, a thousand different ways.  With your kiss, your touch, the way you look at me, the way you smile at my jokes, terrible as they are.  I know."  

 

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel and pulled him in closer.  "Thanks, Cas," he whispered.  

 

Castiel smiled and closed his eyes, nuzzling into Dean's shoulder.  "I love you too, Dean."  

  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  


Dean wasn’t sure when visiting Cas in his perfect suburban neighborhood had become this.  He pulled into the driveway and waved at Mrs. Mackleroy next door who beamed at him and waved back.  The kids from the Maxwell’s further down the lane shouted his name as they biked past Cas’ driveway.  Dean laughed and told them to peddle faster.  

 

He headed up to the door and knocked, wondering if Cas was planning to cook dinner for them again.  He might be.  Dean looked behind him and blinked, wondering when he had become a part of this idyllic neighborhood.  When the hell had that happened?  

 

It made his two bedroom apartment that no longer had his daughter in it feel really lonely.  Which might be why he made the trek out here more often than not.  He blew out a nervous breath and smiled, bright and wide when Cas opened the door.  

 

Cas still smiled at him the same way that he did every single time they saw each other now.  Like he was surprised that Dean had come back  (He’d have to remind Cas that he was stuck with him, rather for good, or until Cas said otherwise.  Which was hopefully never.)  

 

He followed Cas in and dropped his jacket over the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, pressing in close, nuzzling into the nape of Cas’ neck.  “Mmm, you smell good,” Dean whispered.  

 

“You always say that,” Castiel shot back, tilting his head back so Dean’s lips could trail higher.  

 

Dean hummed against Castiel’s skin.  “Maybe because it’s always true?”  

 

Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes, turning around in Dean’s arms, staring at him.  He tilted his head and counted a few new freckles across the bridge of Dean’s nose before looking into his eyes again.  

 

“Cas?  You all right?” Dean asked.  He wanted to squirm, being under close and intense scrutiny from Cas like this.  It could make you uncomfortable if you weren’t used to it.  He still wasn’t.  Not after all of these years.  

 

“Do you remember our first kiss, Dean?”  

 

Dean blinked and stared at Cas, tilting his head.  He grinned a little bit.  “Yeah, you asked me a question and I turned around and you were looking at me, and I pinned you to the door of the Impala.”  

 

Castiel shook his head.  “That was our first  _ proper _ kiss, yes.  But no.  Our first real kiss.”  

 

“Cas, don’t hate me here, but, that was our first real kiss,” Dean said, narrowing his eyes as he tried to remember another time before that that he had kissed Castiel and came up blank.  

 

Castiel smiled.  “No, our first real kiss…” he paused and considered.  “I should perhaps say my first attempt at kissing you-”

 

Dean’s eyes cleared and he stared at Castiel, smiling a little.  “Oh, you’re talking about-”  

 

“Yes,” Castiel said.  

 

It was easy to remember now.  Castiel, more Sam’s friend than his, someone Dean had liked (and not really been willing to admit it), had come up to him, his cheeks flushed and embarrassed, and asked for a ride home.  He remembered thinking it was weird, and then Castiel had squared his shoulders and leaned in.  

 

Their noses had collided, their lips slipping together for a brief second before Cas had pulled back, his face even brighter red in mortification before he had run away.  Dean hadn’t been able to answer him.  It was only when Cas had approached him later, his shoulders hunched and unable to look at him to realize that Cas had meant it.  Had tried to kiss him.  

 

Cas had asked him a question, a question that he still couldn’t remember to this day.  But all Dean had seen was Cas’ eyes and his lips and he’d had Cas pinned under him and against the Impala, kissing him until he forgot how to breathe.  Cas had been inexperienced and eager, clinging to him, kissing him back just as hard and just as desperately.  By the time they’d broken apart, Dean didn’t even know how long it had been.  

 

Dean looked up at Castiel, snapped back to attention.  “You’ve gotten better at kissing, since then,” he teased.  

 

Castiel smiled and stepped closer to Dean, reaching up to trail his fingers along Dean’s cheek.  “I used to count your freckles whenever I would get the chance.  I still do, now, whenever I get the chance.”  

 

Dean laughed and tilted his head, kissing Castiel’s fingers.  “You can count my freckles whenever you want, Cas.  There’s certainly plenty of them for you to count.”  

 

“I will keep that in mind, Dean,” Castiel said, cupping Dean’s cheek in his hand.  

 

“Is there a reason we’re talking about our first kiss other than nostalgia?” Dean asked, tugging Cas closer to him.  

 

“Back then, Dean, I found it very difficult, nigh impossible to tell you and explain how I felt about you,” Castiel said.  

 

Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss Cas.  “Yeah?”  

 

“Yes,” Castiel said, his eyes fluttering shut at the kiss.  “However, now I am far better at being able to tell you what I want and how I want it.”  

 

“And what do you want, Cas?” Dean asked, looking at him, his blue eyes bright and determined.  

 

Castiel took a deep breath and put his hands on Dean’s shoulders, moving in closer to him.  He raised his eyes to Dean’s and smiled.  “Move in with me, Dean.”  

 

Dean froze, his shoulders going tense as he stared at Cas.  “Wh-what?”  

 

“Move in with me, Dean,” Castiel repeated.  “You’re here most nights.  Your, your daughter is at school, and I have room for the both of you when it is the summer and she comes back.  And I…” he trailed off and dropped his eyes to Dean’s chest.  

 

“I’d like to wake up with you every morning and know that you do not have to rush to work.  I’d like to know that you are coming home to me every single night.  I’d like your beer in my fridge, your clothes, your Impala, all of  _ you _ , here.”  

 

Dean stared at Cas, his heart hammering too hard in his chest.  His mind felt curiously blank, and he didn’t know what to think.  He wanted it.  Being closer to Cas, being able to see him every single day, rather than spending some days alone, it was heaven, if it existed.  “What if I irritate you?”  

 

Castiel laughed and leaned in for a kiss.  “Dean, there are days that you drive me absolutely crazy.  That you will drive me crazy.  But this place, my house is only home because  _ you _ are here with me.”  

 

Dean flushed and felt pleasure curl, deep in his belly.  “You’re, you’re sure?”  

 

“Yes,” Castiel growled, kissing Dean, hard.  He pressed him back against the wall and stared at him.  “I love you, and I want you here every single moment I can have you.”  

 

Dean choked on his next breath and pulled Cas in closer to him, kissing him again desperately.  “Okay,” he whispered when they broke apart for air.  Cas gave him another of those bright, crinkle-eyed grins and  _ fuck  _ Dean loved him so much it hurt.  He pulled Cas in close and hugged him tight.  

 

“We’re still going on a drive tomorrow.  You can move in next week,” Castiel informed him, muttering into his neck.  

 

Dean laughed and cupped Cas’ face in his hand, pulling him in tight for another kiss.  “That sounds great, Cas.”  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find Rose here: 
> 
> [Casandsip (IE Rose)](http://casandsip.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
